


The Red String

by muggleweasley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Korean Characters, Magical Realism, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggleweasley/pseuds/muggleweasley
Summary: Two strangers.A thin red string.What do we really know about destiny?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I wrote this piece for a zine that I created with my friends [https://muggleweasley.wordpress.com/2017/05/25/zine-2/] entitled Partners. It's not much, but I hope that you'll enjoy reading it! And any kind of feedback is highly appreciated.

The Red String of Fate (simplified Chinese: 姻缘红线; traditional Chinese: 姻緣紅線; pinyin: Yīnyuán hóngxiàn), also referred to as the Red String of Marriage, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of "the red thread" is believed to be Yuè Xià Lǎorén (月下老人), often abbreviated to Yuè Lǎo (月老), the old lunar matchmaker god, who is in charge of marriages.

 

The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmate or a destined flame.

 

Wikipedia. _Red string of fate. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_string_of_fate (accessed 16 April 2017)._

 

* * *

 

Love.

What exactly was love?

...not something that I could define, if I were being honest. The mere thought of it scared me so much that I stayed away from it, hoping that I'd be safe from its effects. Like I said, I didn't know much about love but I knew one thing:

Love could hurt. And when it did, it cut you deep. It would gut you clean till you're nothing but a shell of your former self. You'd be so raw and vulnerable that the only way to compensate was by building up a wall.

You'd even spend most of your time wondering:

'Why did I give someone that power?'

 

Bearing that in mind, I decided to keep to myself. All throughout my formative years I strayed from forming any meaningful connections. Where most people made friends, I made acquaintances. Every party that I was invited to, I avoided, opting for nights in instead.

It was a lonely existence, I admit, but I was me. And that was all that mattered.

 

That was, until the red string of fate appeared.


	2. Lub Dub

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

"Five more minutes." I slid my hand out from underneath the covers, feeling around the nightstand for my phone.

 

_Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

 

I went from sleepy to vexed within a matter of seconds. The alarm now akin to the scratching of nails on a chalkboard, its incessant beeping getting beneath my skin.

"Shutupshutupshutup." I grumbled, still fumbling around for my phone.

Where the hell was the damn thing? I was certain that I had left it on the nightstand last night.

 

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

 

I hastily went on with the search, constantly finding things that weren't my phone:

Watch. Something plasticky. Tissue box. A bottle of... something.

How big was this nightstand?

 

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEP._

 

"Where the hell are you??" I barked as I sat up, shoving the covers aside.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the noise. It was considerably dark so all I had to do was look for a blinking light. That shouldn't be too complicated.

 

The phone wasn't on the desk, nor was it on the floor...

 

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP._

 

"I swear--"

Growing more and more frustrated, I thought of getting out of bed when my hand brushed against something hard. I could feel my stomach drop as I wrapped my hand around it, holding it up to get a better look.

 

It was a slim rectangular object that was slightly bigger than my palm. Its screen kept blinking at intervals, in rhythm with the ceaseless beeping.

My phone had been right next to me this entire time. And I had somehow failed to notice.

With a long and weary sigh, I tapped the screen, cutting the alarm off.

"I hate Mondays."

 

\---

"And that is it for today. I'll see you in the next class."

 

There was a soft rumbling as everyone commenced packing, some were rushing towards their next lecture whilst others were just eager to leave. I, thankfully, was part of the latter but since I was sitting at the back, I didn't see the need. I would usually leave once the room was empty, that way I wouldn't bump into anyone on the way out.

I pored over my notes in the meantime, ensuring that I hadn't missed out on anything crucial.

 

"Yo, Ji-Min." I felt someone slap me on the back, pulling me away from my notes, "Joining us for lunch?"

The friendly slap came from Jun, a course mate of mine whom I had only hung out with once.

"Um... thanks for the invite," I began, "But I'm heading to work afterwards so I don't think that I can."

"I see. Well I'll see you around then, Ji-Min."

"Bye, Jun."

 

I resumed reading, listening for sounds of footsteps all the while.

_Replication of linear DNA in eukaryotic chromosomes poses a special problem_.

 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that I heard the door close behind the final student.

The hall had finally emptied. Satisfied with the lack of fellow students, I set about stuffing my backpack, planning out the rest of the day in my head:

  * Grab some lunch.
  * Eat lunch on the way to work.
  * Study, if possible.
  * Go home.
  * Have dinner.
  * Decompress.
  * Bed.



 

Perfect.

 

\---

"Where is he?"

The final hour of my shift at the convenience store was coming to an end but my colleague was nowhere to be seen. Remaining behind the cashier counter, I kept an eye on the glass doors, trusting that he would walk in any minute. 

 

_Ping!_

 

"Must be him."

Slightly hopeful, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a quick peek:

 

Running late. Will be there soon.

Sorry!! :(

 

"Great."

Dejected, I pocketed my phone and plopped down onto the stool.

_At least there aren't that many customers at this hour_.

 

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub_.

 

And then it happened.

Like a trapped animal wanting to break out of its cage, my heart hammered against my chest.

What was this feeling? Was I having a panic attack?

 

_Lub-dub._ _Lub-dub._ _Lub-dub._

 

It was at that moment I heard a soft tinkling, a sound usually heard when someone pushed the glass doors open. In a knee-jerk reaction, I immediately stood up, bowed my head and said:

" _Anyoung haseyo **[1]**_."

The customer merely nodded her head in response and rushed towards the back of the store. She must have known where everything was for she returned with her purchases within a matter of seconds.

 

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

 

"Will that be all?" I asked, trying to mask my discomfort.

Again she nodded without saying a word. I began scanning and bagging the items, sneaking glances at her as I did so.

For reasons unknown, I kept wondering who she was.

Was she a student like me? Were we taking the same course? Why haven't I seen her before?

 

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

 

My heart seemed to beat louder the more I thought about her.

Why was it acting this way? Why was I even thinking about her in the first place? Was there something wrong with me?

 

"Um, excuse me?"

Her lilting voice interrupted my train of thought.

_Shitshitshit_.

Feeling the heat rise to my face, I shook my head and mumbled my apologies, ignoring the quizzical look that she was giving me.

"Are--are you alright?" she asked gently.

"I'm--uh--fine." I fibbed, shoving the bagful of purchase into her hands. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

"But I--"

"Thank you for coming."

"O--OK..."

She looked perplexed but I had to get her to leave before I embarrassed myself even further.

 

My brain was reeling with questions once she was out of the store:

What was going on with me? My heart was pounding before she even walked in. Assuming that she was the cause, of course. I even lost focus because of her... Maybe it really was her...

But it could be a coincidence. Maybe she just walked in when I was having a panic attack. A plausible explanation, yes?

Or--or--

 

_Haih_.

I shouldn't be over-thinking things.

 

Maybe this was just a one-time thing. Nothing more to it.

Yeah, that was all it was.

A one-time thing.

 

 

 

 

[1] Hello/Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening in Korean


	3. The Physics of Love

질량의 크기는 부피와 비례하지 않는다

 

제비꽃같이 조그마한 그 계집애가

꽃잎같이 하늘거리는 그 계집애가

지구보다 더 큰 질량으로 나를 끌어당긴다.

순간, 나는

뉴턴의 사과처럼

사정없이 그녀에게로 굴러 떨어졌다

쿵 소리를 내며, 쿵쿵 소리를 내며

 

심장이

하늘에서 땅까지 아찔한 진자운동을 계속하였다

첫사랑이었다.

 

“Mass is not proportional to volume. A girl as small as a violet. A girl who moves like a flower petal is pulling me toward her with more force than her mass. Just then, like Newton’s apple, I rolled toward her without stopping until I fell on her, with a thump. With a thump. My heart keeps bouncing between the sky and the ground. It was my first love.”

 

Kim IY. Kim In-yook, “The Physics of Love” quotes. https://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/16228807.Kim_In_yook_The_Physics_of_Love_ (accessed 25 April 2017).

 

* * *

 

 "I don't really get it," I mused, shoving a spoonful of _bibimbap **[1]**_ into my mouth, "But that does sound beautiful."

Nighttime had finally come and I was parked in front of my laptop watching _Goblin: The Lonely and Great God_ as I scarfed down a somewhat edible self-made dinner. I wasn't much of a cook but it was cheaper than eating out all the time. And all I had to do was mix some rice with the side dishes that my mother had sent me-- not exactly cooking per se.

The end credits started to roll at the time that I mindlessly consumed my last bite.

"Oh."

I felt tempted to watch another, although the amount of lectures that I had yet to cover told me that that would be unwise. Resigned, I pushed my chair back and carried the mixing bowl towards the kitchen where a pile of dirty food containers awaited me.

"Uh... maybe I should just let them soak first."

\---

The clock read half past midnight.

I had been without a break for the last five hours and I was starting to feel worn-down.  _I should probably end it here_ , I thought, _No point in going on if I was so exhausted_.

Exhaling, I reached for my phone and flipped it over, gently tapping on the screen until I reached my playlist. My finger hovered over the 'Play' button when I felt a familiar sensation:

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub_.

I took a breath in and shook it off. It had been a long day and I just needed some rest. That was all.

Quickly, I pressed 'Play', putting the music on full blast.

I lolled my head back and shut my eyes, allowing the music to overtake me. 

_Lub-dub._ _Lub-dub._ _Lub-dub_.

 

\---

I let the water run through my cupped hands, lost in a sea of thoughts.

It was four in the morning and I had yet to sleep. My mind was restless, thinking of this and that, disallowing peace. All it could think about was--

"What the--?"

Despite my haziness, it caught my attention:

Tied around my little finger was a thin red string.

Curious, I turned the tap off and held my hand up to the light, wanting to get a better look at this mysterious string.

It looked like any typical string, long and flimsy in nature, extending from my little finger onto the bathroom floor. What made it different, however, was its warm, pulsating glow.

And like a moth to a flame, I was drawn in.

I didn't know what it was about this string, just that it felt... mystical.

_Follow the string._

A disembodied voice echoed throughout the room, breaking me out of the trance. I stood transfixed as my eyes traversed the bathroom. Nothing seemed out of order and there was no one else in here but me.

_Whoosh!_

I felt a chill in the air all of a sudden, raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

The door began to vibrate violently as if someone on the other side was hitting it. Stricken with fear, I backed up against the sink, my knuckles turning white from gripping it too tightly.

The door slammed open, revealing a liquid mirror. In the light, it shimmered and swayed, flowing down like a gentle river.

_Follow the string._

Too frightened to disobey, I released my grip and took a breath. Then, with slow and careful steps, I followed the string to where it led, my heart racing as I stepped through the mirror. 

 

\---

After what felt like forever, I had finally reached the end.

The string had brought me to a darkened bedroom, its only source of light streaming in through the blinds. I squinted and studied my surroundings, wondering whose bedroom I was in.

The room contained a small bed, empty and unmade, a small sofa, and a study desk tucked away in the corner. Unlit fairy lights decorated the walls, along with Polaroids of what I presumed were friends and family.

There was not much to go on but it spoke volumes of this person's character.

"What are you doing here?" demanded an all too familiar voice.

I stood, frozen with fear as I saw a dark figure standing at the edge of the shadows.

_Oh no_.

Out of all the people in the world, I had to end up in her room:

_The girl from the convenience store_.

"I said," she repeated, her voice dripping fury, "What are you doing here?"

I didn't know where to begin, or what I should even say.

How would one begin to explain the string? Or the liquid mirror?

"It's not what you think! There was this--this--"

"That's it, I'm calling the police." she threatened as she reached for her phone.

My heart was erratic.

What was I to do? There was no way out of this. I could come up with a million reasons if I had wanted to but nothing would excuse my trespassing.

_Boom!_

Thunder cracked the air as an unseen force sent me sliding across the floor. I felt my back hit the wall with a thump when a flash of pure white light filled the room, blinding me momentarily.

 

\---

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub_.

The room around me began to fade, her face the last thing I saw.

She kept her distance from me, her eyes widened with fear. I wouldn't blame her for reacting the way she did; picture some stranger popping into your bedroom, bringing with him some unimaginable force that could only exist in the world of fiction.

"I'm sorry."

I felt responsible for putting her in this position, if I had just been braver... or less inquisitive about the string...

I must have been really naive to believe that there were answers lying on the other side.

_Maybe I'll never find out the meaning behind the red string._

_Or its connection with this girl._

My _connection with this girl._

At those thoughts it appeared.

Neatly tied around her little finger:

The other end of the red string.

"Wa-wait! Come back! Who are you?"

 

[1] A Korean dish. The word literally means "mixed rice".


	4. Danbi

The library was silent, interrupted mostly by the occasional sighs.

Only a handful of desks were occupied, and I chose to sit at the one near the window, with the promise of the bright sun to keep me warm. It wasn't without its caveat, however, as I kept glancing outside, watching the other students celebrate the coming of summer.

"A couple more days..."

I returned to the passage in the textbook, reading it for what seemed like the hundredth time:

_The regulation of cerebral blood flow is of great importance._

"Why do I keep rereading this stupid passage?"

Disheartened, I rested my head on the open page, allowing myself some rest.

_I could see her lips moving, mouthing a-- a name, maybe?_

_Something 'bi'. 'Bi'? What ends with 'bi'?_

 

_Stop dwelling on it. It was just a dream._

_You've got more important things to think about anyway._

Many weeks had passed since that day with everything back to the way it was.

I had decided to view that night as a dream.

A result of fatigue, some might point out.

"You must really like studying, huh?"

I quickly lifted my head, embarrassed at being caught. 

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub_.

I caught my breath in surprise, processing the person who was sitting next to me.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Had I fallen asleep?

"Wh-what?" was all I managed to say.

"Studying," she laughed, "You're always studying."

"Oh. No. There's just a lot to cover."

"I see." she nodded slowly.

"Ji-Min." I said, slowly gaining courage as I held my hand out.

"Danbi"


End file.
